


of summerbreaks, friendships and more

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Highschool AU, Human AU, M/M, Mention of blood, Violence, i promise this isn't as bad as it sounds, passing out from pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nobody knew when exactly it happened. Nobody knew how it happened. But everyone knew that it happened. The pairs of Roman and Patton and Virgil and Logan had become friends. Best friends, to be precise.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	of summerbreaks, friendships and more

**Author's Note:**

> Ships: Prinxiety | Logicailty
> 
> Words: 3076
> 
> TW: violence, passing out from pain, mention of blood
> 
> Human!Highschool!AU
> 
> this was my first sides fanfic

Nobody knew when exactly it happened. Nobody knew how it happened. But everyone knew that it happened. The pairs of Roman and Patton and Virgil and Logan had become friends. Best friends, to be precise.

Roman Prince, probably the most popular person at school. There wasn’t a time that he didn’t have the lead role in one of the plays at their school and his ego was really over the top. Though that shouldn’t fool anyone, he was a very sweet and lovely guy. Virgil Black, most knew of him but never actually interacted with the boy. Not that he minded, Virgil liked being on his own. He was considered the emo of the school but wasn’t bullied for it, unlike what people might think. Virgil was just… just there. Nobody really paid any attention to him. Logan Berry, certified nerd of their high school. Most of the people that talked to him only did because they needed help with something, not that he cared though. He was a bit… special, as people would describe it. He had his way of talking and nobody really ever experienced him showing any emotion. It wasn’t that Logan didn’t have feelings, not at all. He just decided that he didn’t feel the need to express them as much as certain other people did. Patton Sanders was someone you just couldn’t hate even if you wanted to (Trust me, countless of people have tried- and failed.). He really put his emotions out in the open, it didn’t really matter since he was feeling happy about 90% of the time. He got everyone to smile, even those who didn’t want to, and was very happy when he did.

So how did those four become friends? It wasn’t really hard if I’m being honest, though it did take a little. The last day of school before summer break had just ended and they were on their way home. Logan and Virgil lived in the same street and often walked next to each other, though they didn’t really talk at all in public. Maybe some little small talk here and there but that was it. Though that day, something felt off. They both felt it and they knew it was bad. Just as they had shared a look and Logan opened his mouth to address it, a pained scream emitted from Virgil. Faster than he could look, the baseball bat also hit him on the back of his head and he fell on the ground, next to Virgil. He could feel someone kicking him in the stomach, another one on the back. The feeling of being dragged across the ground wasn’t a pleasant one, not that he ever doubted that. He could only guess by hearing the other boys screams that the same was happening to him. Logan didn’t understand why this was happening, neither of them had wronged anybody. He had stopped making sounds already, not wanting to give them the pleasure of hearing that he was in pain. Virgil also stilled down more and more, though for a different reason. The purple haired boy was starting to lose conscience and Logan knew it. He tried to move over to him, to keep him up, but he couldn’t. He could hear the faint laughter of one of their attackers as he was being pushed even further away from the younger. He was about to slip away as well as the kicking suddenly stopped. The pain was too much, he couldn’t look who it was, but he heard a somewhat familiar voice talking to their attackers. Their words seemed blurred, Logan couldn’t really understand anything. The last thing he felt before darkness took over him, was gently being picked up by someone.

Roman and Patton had stayed a little longer. Yes, it was the last day of school, but seeing as Roman was the “leader” of the theatre club and Patton the main person for all the technical stuff, they met up after class to check on the little theatre that they spend a lot of time in during the school year. Roman checked if everything was cleaned up, that no props were left on stage, went through all the costumes quickly to see if any of them were dirty or torn anywhere and finally the overall neatness of the rooms. Patton looked over all the technical stuff, making sure nothing is broken or looks like it could break soon and if everything was turned off properly. The two met up again after roughly fifteen minutes and decided to go get some snacks at a convenience store and hang out a little before going home. They talked a lot while they walked, having become friends due to spending a lot of time in the theatre together a long time ago. The store had just come in sight when the two boys heard something. It sounded like someone was laughing and while usually there wouldn’t anything weird about that, it was the way that the person laughed and also the almost inaudible pained huffs that made them suspicious.

Patton and Roman shared a look before quietly walking over to the side street that the sounds were coming from. What they saw was more heartbreaking than disturbing; two boys from their school being beaten up by five other guys, who Roman also remembers sharing classes with. Patton immediately recognized the two boys on the ground as Virgil and Logan, he had been partnered up with both of them for projects before. Virgil’s body also really laid limp, he had lost consciousness a few minutes ago. Logan wasn’t looking too good either, seeming on the edge of slipping away. “Hey! What do you think you’re doing? What have these two done to deserve this? Nothing, I know. You’re just doing this for fun, aren’t you? Well, I advise you to stop or else this little video over here-“ Roman shook the phone in his hand, which he has gotten out of his pocket before he started talking “is going to the police.”. The five guys looked at Roman with fear in their eyes before quickly scrambling off and running away. “Did you actually take a video?” Patton asked his friend, not sure if he had lied or not. “No, but I took a picture of them when they looked at me. I’ll hand this to the principle after summer break, or the police if stuff like this happens again.” Roman explained and showed Patton the picture before putting his phone away.

“C’mon, we’re taking them to your house, you said that your parents aren’t home.” The actor said and gently picked up the purple hair boy, after making sure if he was still breathing properly. Patton did the same with Logan and they walked back to Patton’s home as fast as they could. As soon as they arrived, they put the two wounded boys down on the couches as gently as they had picked them up and began looking for stuff they needed to treat them. Once they had everything together, they laid it out on the table and sat down on the floor in between the two couches. “So… they’re Logan Berry and Virgil Black, right?” Roman asked Patton, who looked at him in surprise. “You don’t remember anyone’s name if you’re not frequently around them. How do you know those two?” The younger asked, trying to remember if either of the boys had something to do with the theatre club. “I sit next to Virgil in English History and they’re both often assigned as my lab partners in science.” The elder explained and the other nodded. “Makes sense… So, what are we gonna do now? Just wait around for them to wake up? Who knows how long it’s gonna take…” Patton’s eyes wandered from Logan to Virgil and back to Roman. “How about I sleepover? We can order pizza so that they also can eat when they wake up. And both of them seem to have the same size as us so if they want to change their clothes, they can get something from you.” Roman said, smiling like an idiot. “You just really want that pizza, admit it. But it’s not a bad idea. How about you order and I get some clothes for them.” The younger exclaimed. Roman nodded, got up and walked over into the kitchen while Patton also got up and made his way to his room, looking for clothing that the two would like. When he came back to the living room, Roman was already there. “They said it’s gonna be here in half an hour.” He said as soon as he saw Patton walking towards him. “Let’s hope that it actually does, not like last time.” The younger frowned at the thought. The place they ordered at actually forgot about their order and they got their pizza five hours late.

“I don’t think they will. Remember how much they apologized, they even gave us one of the pizzas for free.” Roman exclaimed, making Patton sigh. “Yeah, I know. By the way, did you also get drinks for us? Cause I’m actually very thirsty.” He had just noticed the two glasses with water now also standing on the coffee table and caught on with how thirsty and hungry he actually was. “Of course.” The elder replied and put another two glasses on the table, alongside a bottle of water. He filled both glasses, put the bottle down on the table again and handed one of the glasses to Patton. He thanked the other and started drinking, his eyes wandering back to the boys, who still unconsciously were laying on his couches. An hour later the pizza delivery arrived, of course late. Patton paid as Roman took the boxes back inside. Neither Virgil or Logan have woken up yet and Patton started to get worried. After he closed the door and went back to the living room, he didn’t sit down right away. “You think we should try to wake them up? They’ve been out for almost two hours now…” He trailed off. “Let’s try. It makes me a little uneasy as well.” Roman said, also standing back up and walking over to where Virgil was laying. He gently shook him and whispered a few “Hey, wake up”s to him, when suddenly the boy’s eyes started to twitch a little. Roman backed up a little because he didn’t want to scare the poor boy as his eyes finally opened. “Wh-what? Roman? Where is Logan? Where am I?” Virgil asked and tried to sit up, only to lay right back down as he felt pain shooting through his body. “Slow down, you received some harsh kicks earlier. We’re at Patton’s place, you were already unconscious when we found you and Logan was about to slip away as well. You guys have been out of it for almost two hours now.” Roman slowly explained, not wanting to overwhelm him.

“Patton..? Kicks..? Right, those guys that attacked us on our way home! Is Logan okay?” Virgil asked, not trying to sit up this time. “Patton is trying to wake him up right now. I don’t think he’s doing much better than you though.” He moved a bit so Virgil could look over to the other couch, where Patton just started trying to wake Logan up. “Can I, this is going to sound weird, take off your shirt? I want to check on your wounds and treat them as good as I can…” Roman asked the youngest in the room. Virgil didn’t look exactly comfortable as he nodded, but he knew that the sooner it would be treated, the sooner the pain would fade. The actor slowly pulled the purple haired boy’s sweater off him, trying not to hurt him in the process. He visibly winced as he saw the wounded and bruised stomach in front of him, the dried blood near his chest making Roman gag a little. “Is it that bad?” Virgil asked quietly, not wanting to look at it. “Yeah… but I think I can get most of it somewhat fixed. Let me just get a wet towel real quick.” Roman said and got up.

Half an hour later Patton and Roman fixed the two up as well as they could and gave them some painkillers so that they could at least sit up. “We should probably heat up the pizza again.” Patton said and already walked into the kitchen. “So, you two… why did those guys beat you up? I’m sure that neither of you did something to wrong them.” Roman asked them, just wanting to make sure. While Patton went to heat the Pizza, he started clearing out the table. “I don’t know why. Virgil and I were on our way home from school. We live on the same street so we usually walk home together. We didn’t do anything.” Logan told him. “I have never even talked to these guys before…” Virgil mumbled and hugged a pillow close to himself. “I have a picture of the guys. If you two want, we can report them to the police, or at least the principle.” Roman got his phone out again and showed the picture to them. The two boys shared a look and Logan spoke up again.

“We will report them, but not today.” “By the way… Is it okay if we stay here for the night? I don’t know about Logan, but I don’t exactly want my parents to see me like this…” Virgil looked down, already cursing himself for even asking. “Of course you can stay. I just got a text that they’ll be gone for the first two weeks of break, so it doesn’t really matter at all. You can get stuff to sleep in from me if you want to.” Patton came into the room again, plates with heated up pizza in his hands. “But let’s eat first.” He put down the plates on the coffee table. They got to know each other more while they ate, Patton even being able to crack a laugh or two out of the boys. While Roman and Patton cleaned up, Logan and Virgil informed their parents that they would be staying at a friend’s house for the night, which none of them minded. The four boys build a big fort around the TV (“I’m telling you, it was Patton’s idea!” Virgil would say if you asked him about it.). They spend the whole night getting to know each other and watching Disney movies.

As summer break went on, they would meet up almost every day and just hang out, whether it was at one of their houses or somewhere outside. They grew close very quickly, by the end up summer break they were pretty much inseparable. So, as school started again, it surprised everyone. Nobody expected to see the four walking together, nobody expected to see Logan smiling widely, nobody expected to see Virgil laughing loudly at something that Patton had said. It was all new to them. Some weeks have passed since school started again and Roman and Patton were sitting in a quiet corner of the school’s courtyard. They both had a free period and decided to go outside. “Can I talk to you about something?” Roman asked the younger, looking down on his shoes. “Sure! What’s up kiddo?” Patton asked him. “Thing is… I’m gay.” Roman started, trying to think of what to say next. “I already know that, you came out to me the day we met.” Patton said, confused about why the elder would say it again. “I’m gay and I think- No, I know that I really like Virgil.” The actor said, looking up at his best friend. “If I’m being honest with you, I already saw that coming. But I’m glad that you realized it too.” Patton smiled at him and continued. “I’m also gay, as you know. And… I really really like Logan.” Patton confessed and started blushing a little. “They got both of us, huh?” Roman laughed and sat up. “You think we should tell them?”

“Well, even if they do like us, they won’t tell us by themselves, so we probably should.” Roman answered, looking a bit troubled. “But what if they don’t? Would that ruin our friendship?” He asked, a bit quieter now. “I think Virgil likes you too Roman, the looks you guys give each other say everything. Logan is a little harder to read though…” “I saw him staring at you longingly for about half an hour, and not only once. He definitely likes you!” Roman told his friend before getting up. “C’mon, lunch is about to start and I want to ask a certain someone out on a date.” He offered a hand to help Patton up and the two walked back into the building. They waited for their friends to come out of their class, Roman pulling Virgil aside and Patton holding Logan back until everyone else was gone. “Why did you drag me here Princey?” Virgil asked, glaring at him. “I just… You see…” Roman sighed and shook his head, before looking directly at Virgil. “I really like you and I wanted to ask you if you would like to go on a date with me sometime.” He said calmly, not wanting to have to repeat himself. “Are you for real?” Virgil asked quietly, fear of being lied to heavily evident in his eyes. “Never been more serious about anything. I wouldn’t lie about something like this.” Roman spoke quietly. “So? What do you say? You, me, some coffee and the park?” He smiled playfully. “Sure. That sounds great.” Virgil said and also smiled, his smile almost making Roman coo at him then and there. “I’m glad.”

“What’s up Patton?” Logan asked Patton, who seemed just a little nervous. “I have something to ask you.” The elder said, looking down at the floor. “Is it about Biology? You can copy my notes if you want to.” Logan said, ready to pull out the notes from his bag. “No, it’s not that. Logan…” Patton took a deep breath and looked up. “Will you go on a date with me?” Logan put down his bag and stared at the other, not having expected to hear that question ever. “I- uh- a date?” “Yes, a date. You don’t have to say yes, I would totally understand if you said no. After al-“ Patton was cut off by Logan’s lips on his. It was just a small peck, but it got Patton to shut up and turn bright red. “Of course I wanna go on a date with you.” Logan smiled at him and Patton could’ve just melted then and there.


End file.
